The Ender-Creeper
by Bladed Raptor
Summary: Based on Mobs of Royalty- He has lived his life without a family,or friends. Questions pile in his head as he wonders why is his life like this but all that changed when he meets someone who appears to have a problem like his. Will the two be able to help each other or will they succumb to their sorrowful past. Ender-CreeperxEndergirl. Lemon Scenes may be involved.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello there everyone this is Raptor bringing you another Minecraft Story but this isn't about Theron, Ace, or Kai. Oh no this one involves around one of our dear Princes though this is not like mobs of royalty though. This takes place in another dimension where of course Mobs and Minecraftians hate each other but this tail is about one specific mob that is hated by both Miners and Mobs. He goes through life asking the many unanswered questions that he asks himself but one question is when he meets someone who endures the same problem that he has.

**Prologue**

It was a bright starry, moonlit night in the world called Minecraft. There was a cool breeze that the wind was giving off and it seemed peaceful. Well…that seemed to be a lie. In a forest two figures were running for their dear lives as there were sounds of dogs barking along with a mob of men chasing them down.

One of the figures that were running was a man who seemed to be in his early thirties. He had light tan skin, red eyes, shoulder length orange colored hair, and seemed to be about 5'11 in height. He wore a dark-green hoodie, dark green camo-pants, brown combat boots, and green gloves.

In front of him was a Woman in her late twenties. She had medium length purple colored hair, Creamy pale skin, glowing reddish-purple eyes, and she seemed to be about 6'6 in height. She wore a black jacket that covered most of her body, a black skirt which reached down to her thighs, black boots, and a black beanie on her head. She also wore what seemed to be a necklace that appeared to be broken. The woman held what almost looked like a bundle of black blankets in her hands.

The two ran for their dear lives with fear on their faces as the sound of dogs barking, and men gained on them. All seemed to be well until the man stepped onto what seemed to be a trap which clamped around his leg forcing him to yell in sheer pain. The woman turned to see the man drop on the ground and she quickly approached him.

"Please…you need to get up. They're coming." The woman pleaded.

"No…go on without me. You need to protect yourself and him. I'll stall them as long as I can." The man told her.

"No…no I can't. You know I can't." The woman said with tears boiling in her eyes.

"Please…you both need to live. I don't want the two of you to die like this. So just go!" The man said with a desperate face.

The woman just stared and without another word she ran as fast as she could with tears leaving her eyes. The man turned back around to the men getting closer and began to hiss. Smoke started leaving his mouth and his eyes began to glow white.

"I won't allow you to pass. All of you are going to burn in the Nether for harming my family." The man said with hate.

As the woman ran she looked down at the bundle of blankets to see her feel the warmth of her child that was resting soundly unaware of what was happening. She simply moved her hand to remove some of the blankets from her son but she stopped when she heard an explosion come from behind her. She immediately stopped running and turned to see smoke behind her. Tears flowed from her eyes knowing what the outcome was but she didn't sob or grieve or her lover's death. She knew he did what was right to protect her and her child. She was about to continue moving but a arrow appeared out of nowhere and pierced her shoulder. She cried out in pain and turned to see more figures approaching her. Though some of them are missing which would mean that they died from the explosion.

The woman quickly ran with her young child still in her hands and the arrow still lodged inside her shoulder. As she ran arrows whizzed past her head but she was able to avoid them. She thought that she would be safe but she wasn't as she came up to a cliff. She stopped and looked down to see nothing but water and this made her shake her head in despair. She looked back to here the men getting closer and she feared what would happen. She soon plopped on the ground with no more strength in her body and looked at the bundle of blankets.

She motioned her right hand and removed the blankets revealing a baby boy with short, neatly brushed silver hair and a necklace of his own around his neck similar to his mothers but his had a reddish-purple pearl while she had no pearl. She smiled sadly at her son and began to caresses his face with her finger as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that you didn't live the life that you could have had. Now look. I'm sitting here like a pathetic woman and your father is gone." The woman said to the boy while she still caressed his face with tears flowing from her eyes.

The sounds of the men were now close and yet she didn't care. She only gazed at her son as he started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. He then looked up at his mother with glowing purple eyes and she only smiled at him.

"I'm happy…that we have a son like you. I wondered what kind of man you would have been." The woman said to him.

The little boy only blinked at his mother and started yawned before closing his eyes again.

The woman only smiled and motioned her hand down to the necklace and tapped it. As se done so purple particles began to appear on the little boys body and she smiled.

"Please…if you can here this I just want to know…that your father and I will always love you. Don't be afraid and don't fear anyone. Your going to grow up to become a strong young man and…I wish that I could see it." The woman said as she began to cry.

The men appeared out from the forest and saw the woman as she held the boy. The woman continued to gaze at her son for s few more minutes before he disappeared leaving nothing but purple particles in her hands. The leader of the man soon approached the woman and grabbed her neck and held a sword up to her throat. The woman only winced in pain and stared at the leader as he stared at her under his cloak that darkened his face but all she saw was his glowing white eyes.

"Where is he?" The man said harshly.

The woman only smiled at him and this seemed to tick the man off a little.

"He's safe from the likes of you and that's all you need to know." The woman said.

The man only shrugged and stabbed the woman in the stomach with his diamond sword. The woman gagged what seemed to be light blue blood and was soon thrown onto the ground as she was forcibly unconscious.

* * *

Somewhere far away from the location was a forest. Inside the forest was a tree stump where a all to familiar baby boy laid as he slept peacefully but he had a sad face. He soon began to cry in his sleep as if something was wrong and it soon went on for five minutes until the boy cried himself to sleep unaware of what his parents fate.

**Authors Note: **Sad Prologue…I admit I find it sad myself and I find it horrible that I had to write something this saddening. This is a one shot but if given enough reviews and views for the story I may create another chapter. Anyways Send what you think and thank you for reading Royal Guys and Gals.


	2. The Boy in Black

**Author's Note:** I thank you all for the some views and three reviews. As promised here is chapter one of the story. 18 years have passed since the tradgic event so there is an epic timelapse. Also time for a review corner.

Cloudscenexd- Thanks you Cloud for the kind review. I appreciate it from a dear friend like you ^_^.

Expensivecorn9-….Ok then…going psychotic in the reviews. I SHALL ALLOW IT!

Bahamalama2000-_**Come to my house and slap me and you'll meet a terrible fate my friend. It's best not to anger a Bladed Raptor my friend! We wouldn't want…an accident to happen now do we. –Insert Sinister grin here-**_

* * *

**Chapter.1: The Boy in Black.**

-People say that everyone is born equal. People say the life is meant to exist. People say that everyone has freedom. That all seems to be a lie. As I was never born without that freedom or with that equal right and neither were my parent.-

Far out in the deepest part of the woods at the middle of the day laid a nineteen year old guy. He was rested his head on some leaves beside a tree with his hands crossed on his chest as he slept soundly in the forest. He wore a set of clothes that where black around his body. The boy had medium length silver hair that reached to his shoulders and light tan skin. He wore what appeared to be a black shirt that was covered by a black leather jacket with the collar facing up, black jeans, and black boots. The teen also wore a necklace around his neck with a reddish-purple Pearl in the center.

The sun rays began to hit his face which made the boy wince but he opened his eyes revealing shiny, glowing purple eyes. He sat up from the ground and looked around to find himself in the forest that he called 'Home'. It has sheltered himself from the harsh weather that the world brings and…it looked peaceful. It had some animals roaming around from pigs, to some sheep, wolves, ocelots, cows, and chickens.

The boy looked up at the sky and saw that it was sunny out despite the leaves blocking the suns rays on him.

"-Sigh- I better get some breakfast. I'm gonna need strength for building a house. Living out here is perfect but I'm gonna need real shelter." The boy said.

After he said that the boy sat up showing him to be about 6'7½ in height which was very tall for someone his age. He soon stretched his arms and legs and walked off while looking around to find something to eat. To his luck he found six apples onto of a tree. He outstretched his hands and plucked the apples from the tree with ease and placed five in his pockets and began to eat one.

Once he was done eating the boy approached one of the trees and mere took one of the logs off of it from the center. Instead of the tree falling as it should it just floated instead of falling. He continued to take would from the same tree and continued on with the others until he had about 5 stacks of logs. He soon looked at the oddly small shaped stacks and thought for a minute.

"_So…how did that man do it again?"_The boy thought. He soon sighed and placed the blocks into his pocket and let out a sigh that almost seemed to resemble a hiss.

"-Sigh-I guess I have to steal one of those Crafting Tables. Luckily there's a house nearby." The boy said.

The boy soon closed his eyes and thought of the house and within a second he vanished leaving only purple particles.

He then reappeared inside what appeared to be a house. It had pictures, a large chest, two smaller chest furnace, a Crafting table, and one bed.

"Ok…I think I should take everything since it would be easier on my part." The boy said.

He started to pick up the crafting table and furnace in his arms and teleported out of the house to place them down in the spot where he would build his house. He the teleported back inside and grabbed the two smaller chest and teleported again and placed them where the Crafting Table and Furnace were. The boy the Teleported into the house for a third time and grabbed the large chest with both of his hands and teleported away. He began to shake it a little and heard lots of material inside so he placed on the ground carefully and teleported into the house for a final time to grab the bed. The boy then teleported outside and placed the bed with the other objects. He then walked towards the rafting bench and took out a book that was on its side and looked at it.

**A Miners 101 Guide To Surviving.**

**-Complete Version-**

"Hmm…this could be useful. I wonder if it says anything about building houses." The boy muttered.

He carefully opened the book and looked at the Table of Contents.

Table Of Contents:

Minecraftia-**0**

Minecraftian Mobs-**1-3**

Block Collecting-**4-6**

_Crafting Tools-__**7-8**_

_Crafting Table-__**9-10**_

_Crafting Blocks Together-__**11-17**_

_Building Your Home-__**18-24**_

_Mining in Caves-__**25-39**_

_Valuable Blocks-__**40-43**_

_How to Tame a Wolf-__**44-47**_

_Crafting Your Golems-__**48-49**_

_Red Stone-__**50-52**_

_Potions and Medical Treatment-__**53-57**_

_Farming-__**58-59**_

_Nether Portal-__**60-68**_

_The Nether-__**69-74**_

_Nether Mobs-_**75-86**

Boss Mobs-**87-99**

Humanoid Mobs-**100-120**

"My God…This book must be a pain to read but…if it helps me survive then…I guess I should read it. But first I should build a house so…it was page eighteen." The boy said.

He started skimming through the pages until he was on page eighteen. As he read he was unaware of a set of glowing purple eyes that watched him from afar. The eyes belong to a silhouette figure as it watched the boy grab the blocks and begin to use the Crafting Table. The eyes looked at the boy with an unsure gaze as if the figure wanted to get close but didn't know if it could.

**-20 Minutes later-**

The boy backed away and clapped his hands together and breathed happily with a nod.

"Yep…that looks like a good house alright." The boy said with confidence.

And he was right to. The house looked nice on the outside (Let's just say it was like any other Minecraftian house but better. I can't write the details.) The boy stretched and walked into his house. He opened the door and closed it behind him when he entered and looked inside with a smile. Right now he was inside his living room and behind it was a Kitchen and next to it was a dining room. There was also stairs leading up to the second floor where his room is located at. Seeing as though night had approached the boy decided on getting some rest so he started for the stairs. He ascended up the stairway found him in a short hallway. He began to walk in the hallway and opened a door on his right and found himself in his room. There was only a bed a few torches on the ceiling and a chest beside the bed.

The boy began to take off his Leather jacket and placed it on the chest and got on the bed. He didn't bother putting the blankets on him and slowly closed his eyes. The boy was ready to drift into his dreams but he shot his eyes open when he heard someone scream.

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" The voice cried.

The boy got up from his bed and approached the window and looked outside. His eyes then widen when he saw three men huddled over what looked like a girl. She gripped her arm which looked like it been cut and this made the boy glare at the men. He stomped over to his Jacket placed it on him in a badass way and warped out of the room with the urge to kill those me.

End of Chapter.1

* * *

**Authors Note: So…have you all figured out who are young male is. If not then continue on to chapter two which will reveal our young friends name. Anyways send reviews on what you think Royal Guys and Gals.**


	3. A Faithful Encounter

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone It's your one and only Bladed Raptor coming to you with another Chapter of "The Ender-Creeper". As you realized in the last chapter there was a Quote at the beginning of the Chapter. You're all wondering "Hey Raptor…what do these quotes mean?" Well my dear readers that will be revealed in later chapters. Anyways let's begin with a little review corner.

**Lunacora:** Yes Luna who could he be? Overall you know who he is but its best to be secretive Ahahahahahahahahahah =D

**Web12350: **Good to know and yes I do agree on this story having more background then the other one. I should have made a prologue for mobs of royalty.

**xxCritcalFuryxx: **Thankyou and don't worry Mobs of Royalty and The Ender-Creeper will continue. Along with the others stories which I need to update as well -_-'

Now that we have that out of the way…lets continue with the story.

* * *

**Chapter.2: A Faithful Encounter**

-I don't understand why I'm hunted down like an animal. I had a family, I had a home, and I had a life but they took it away from me. Why must I be hunted down as if I never had that at all?-

"No please stay away from me!" The girl cried as she stared at the men with teary eyes.

The men only grinned mischievously at the girl as she stared at them with fear in her eyes. The girl held onto her shoulder that was bleeding from the slash wound that the men had given her. The three men just stared at her and snickered to themselves seeing her in such a fragile state.

One of the men looked to be about 19 years-old with short slick dirty blonde hair, sapphire colored eyes, and tan skin. He was about 5'11 in height and wore a white t-shirt which was covered by a navy blue jacket that wasn't zipped, blue jeans, black sneakers and held a Golden sword. The second one was a guy who was about 25 years-old with long red hair that reached his shoulders, brown eyes, and light tan skin. He was about 5'7½ in height and wore a black sweatshirt with a skull emblem on it, dark blue jeans, dark brown boots and had a bow in his hand. The last one was a guy who seemed to be a 29 year-old who had black hair with silver streaks, dark blue eyesm and very tan skin. He was about 5'8 in height and wore a hooded white shirt, black jeans, white sneakers and he had a stone sword.

"Hey if you didn't run we wouldn't have harmed you Girl!" The man with the red hair said.

The man with the dirty blonde hair approached the girl and grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up causing her to shriek. She stared at the man with a glare and slapped him across the face which made the man wince in pain and glare back at her in anger.

"You little Bitch!" The man growled.

He slammed the girl on the ground and raised his golden sword ready to cut the girl but the guy with the black hair stopped him.

"Hey…it's better if we had _Fun_ with the girl before we killed her so we can get that money. They never said anything we can do that to someone like her." He insisted.

The man then lowered his sword and nodded before turning to the girl and grinned at her.

"Your lucky…once we're done with you then we'll slit your throat!" The man sneered.

The girl began to look at the men with fear as her eyes teared up. She tried moving away but the man with the red hair grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"No! Let go of me!" She cried.

"Oh please. You can't do anything with out this necklace of yours so why don't you just shut up." The boy with the black hair said.

He then hit her on the head with such force that it knocked her unconscious and watched as she collapsed on the ground. As they were about to continue with their devious deed Everything seemed go silent when everyone heard a warping sound. The boy with the black hair turned around to see what that noise was but was introduced with a fist in his face while making him drop his stuff on the ground. He then soared in the air for about a minute before crashing into a tree thus killing him. The two guys looked at their fallen comrade before turning to see a familiar silvered haired boy staring at them with his hands in his pocket.

"Oi Kid! That was a bad move you did there!" The man with the red hair said as he let go of the girl's wrist.

The boy didn't even reply the guys remark and just stared coldly at the two of them. The guy with the red hair seemed to be irritated by this but the man with the blonde hair seemed to back away a little when he looked at the boys features. With his anger getting the best of him the red haired man raised his bow and took out a arrow and took aim at the silvered haired boy.

"Wait you idiot don't fire that thing!" The blonde haired man shouted but it was to late.

The red head fired his arrow and took out another arrow to fire but was completely stunned to see that the silver haired boy disappeared when the arrow almost made contact with him and instead hit the ground.

"What the…where did he go?" The red haired man said in shock.

He was soon answered by receiving a punch in the ribs followed by a kick to the side of his face. The man tumbled on the ground while dropping his things and laid motionless on the ground about a few feet away from where he was kicked at. The Silver haired boy lowered his foot slowly and turned to see the blonde haired man shivering a little while holding his sword. The man looked into the boy's eyes and they reminded him of how a Endermans eyes would glow. Being desperate the man grabbed the girl who was unconscious on the ground and held the golden sword up to her neck.

"Make another move and I'll slit her Dam throat you fucking bastard!" The man yelled.

The boy didn't speak nor did he make a move which made the man worried. The man just stared at the boy but he was literally staring into his eyes. He soon blinked for a second and that seemed to be a grave mistake since the boy was already upon him. The man tried swinging his golden sword but the boy grabbed his arm before the sword made contact with him and he lifted him up in the air. The man easily got scared when the boy lifted him up until he was looking directly at the boy's eyes that were seething with rage.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry just…don't hurt me please." The young man pleaded with tears forming in his eyes that were full of fear.

The Silver haired boy glared at the man for a few seconds before he spoke.

"If I ever see you again, I'm going to make sure that my eyes aren't the only thing you see." The boy said.

He then threw the young man to the ground and watched as he scrambled to get on his feet and run away without taking his golden sword with him. The silver haired boy watched as the man ran away until he was out of sigh and sighed releasing purple smoke which was barely visible. He then turned slightly to the girl who still sat on the ground but she seemed to be unconscious. He walked over to the stuff the men had and collected it all before going to the girl and picking her up bridal style. He then took notice to her wound going from her shoulder down to the elbow of her arm and saw blood dripping out it.

"This is bad. This is so bad. I…I need to do something to help her." The boy muttered.

Without a moment to spar the boy was about to teleport to the house until he found what appeared to be a necklace similar to his on the ground but it had a Violet pearl. The boy picked it up and placed it in his pocket and without a moment to spar he teleported to his house. Once inside the house the boy walked up to a couch in the living room and placed the girl on it carefully until her wounded arm was facing him. He quickly went to the crafting table and took out the "Mincraftian 101 guide" and rushed over to the chest while reading.

"Uh…ok…it says I need string and a what appears to be a needle, and some tissues of some sort. There also something about a healing potion. I hope I have what I need here." The boy said.

He closed the book and started to rummage in the chest for what he needed. Thankfully he found string, a needle, tissues and only one healing potion. Having what he needed the boy rushed over to the girl and looked at the wound to see that her jacket also had blood on it. What the boy found surprising to him was that her blood was light blue. It was the same as his own blood.

As the boy prepared was going to stitch up her arm like the book said but he couldn't help but take in her appearance. The girl had creamy pale skin, long reddish-brown hair that went to her waist, and purple eye shadow. She wore a black jacket which had a turtleneck which seemed to cover her mouth and the jacket went down to her waist and it was followed by a black mini-skirt, black leggings that went from her thighs all the way to her feet and she also wore black heeled boots, and a black hat which had two purple buttons which looked like an Endermans head. In the boys eyes she was gorgeous but he shrugged off the thoughts and prepared to stitch her wound up. He started by grabbing her jackets sleeve and rolling it all the way up revealing what he was dealing with.

The slash wound was gruesome and it was deep but the boy shook his head and put the string in the needle. He then held the girls arm being as gentle as he possible could and moved the needle to stitch the wound but as soon as the needle dug itself inside the girls arm she screamed in pain making him jump but he placed his hand on her head and tried to comfort her.

"Hey…calm down. Take it easy everything is alright. You're safe here." The boy said.

The girl opened her eyes halfway and shined purple. She then moved her eyes and looked directly into his until both of their eyes made contact with each other. She looked at him for a few minutes before nodding showing that she trusts him. Seeing this the boy went back to her wound and started to stitch up slowly and tried his best not to screw up since it was his first time. With each stitch the girl would wince in pain and whimper with tears flowing out of her eyes. After about two minutes the boy was done stitching as his hands had the girls blood on them. He took the tissue and raised her arm and began to wipe the blood off until it was completely clean.

Seeing that he did a good job on her arm he wipe his hands off and handed her the healing potion.

"Your wound will heal once you drink this." The boy said.

The girl would sit up and nod and use her right hand to take the bottle from his hand. She would slowly open it and take a sip. After a few minutes the girl would have finished the bottle and the boy would come back with four cooked steaks on a plate in his hands after reading how to cook food. He would then set the plate on a table and stand beside a wall since the couch was the only place to sit but the girl was sitting on it. The boy had his hands in his pocket while the girl had part of her face hidden inside her turtleneck. Silence filled the room and neither of them made any move to start a conversation. Both of them had their eyes averted away from each other. It would have stayed that way but the girl wised up and was the first to speak.

"Th-thank you. For saving me from those men and healing my wounds." The girl said in a very shy and soft voice.

The boy looked at the girl to see her still looking down at the ground while she fiddled with her hands. The boy soon walk away from the wall and approach the couch that the girl was on and he would take his seat next to her. The girl would be startled by this and turned to see the boy sitting next to her with his eyes closed. He would then open is eyes and look at her with a smile which actually made her blush but he couldn't see it since her face was partially covered by her turtleneck.

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't let such a thing happen to someone like you." The boy smiled.

The girl seemed to giggle a little and raise her head from her turtle neck so the boy could see her face.

"So…can I know…my saviors name?" the girl asked.

"You can call me Skreel. What's yours?" He asked back while taking a steak.

"My name is Andr." The girl replied.

Skreel nodded and took a bite from the steak. Seeing as how he was eating Andr took a steak herself and began to eat as well. The two seemed to have grown friendly but it all ended when the sound erupted from outside scaring the Andr half to death. She then clinged onto Skreel's body and the boy seemed nervous himself and seemed to wrap his arms around Andr's body. After that Skreel looked out a window that he made in the house with glass panes and saw rain falling.

"It's raining. –sigh- if you want you can stay here for the night Andr." Skreel said.

"Y-yeah…I-I wouldn't want to get wet." Andr stuttered.

The Skreel nodded and the two looked at each other and realized that they were holding onto each other and how close they were. Andr and Skreel soon let go would move back to the other side of the couch immediately and the two would turn their heads while blushing a shade of red on their faces.

"I-I'm sorry…i-it was-"

"Reflexs from the Thunder."

"Yeah that's it."

Both of them would be silent for a while before Skreel broke the ice.

"W-well…you can sleep upstairs. Theirs a bed that you can use and…well…I can sleep down here." Skreel said without turning to face the girl.

"Th-thank you." Andr said as she started for the stairs.

Andr would begin to ascend the stairs but would stop to look at Skreel.

"Goodnight." She said.

Skreel would look at her with his face still shining red and replied.

"Goodnight." He replied.

He then watched as Andr continued to walk upstairs and once she was out of ear range he started ranting to yourself.

"Nice going Skreel you actually latched onto a girl because of some stupid thunder. You hear the stuff all the time yet why in the Nether would you do something like this you stupid Idiot!" Skreel said as he hit his head with his fist.

He soon sighed and placed his head on the armrest of the couch and slowly began to close his eyes with a few words escaping your mouth.

"Tomorrow…you help her get home. Her…parents must be worried so…help her get home." Skreel muttered before he fell asleep.

_End of Chapter.2_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter two of the Ender-Creeper and our dear young lad is Skreel. For those of you who don't know who he is Skreel he is a Prince in my story called "Mobs of Royalty" He is prince of the Ender-Creepers and his attitude in the "Ender-Creeper" is different the "Mobs of Royalty". The same goes with Andr who is the Princess in my other Minecraft story now turned into our young female who meets Skreel. Anyways the next chapter will bring a new day and what will Skreel experience after his encounter with Andr. Stay tuned to find out Royal Guys and Gals.

Also a little thing about Ender-Creepers. Just like Endermen they wont attack when you look at their eyes but when you do...**_You'll be meeting a terrible fate my friend._**


	4. Complications

**Author's Notes: Yep another Chapter. Who wouldn't want to hear the tale of our dear Ender-Creeper as he goes through life in Minecraftia while meeting friends and foes. Along with a tale of very fine love if I may add. Also…if anyone can figure out who's saying the quote you'll get a prize from yours truly. But first a little Review corner.**

**Web12350: **Duh…who wouldn't want to see Andr and Skreel meeting each other.

**Lunacora: **Aw…is little Luna having some affections towards Skreely. If so how adorable. X3. I'm joking Luna I know what you mean. Ahahahahahahah Please don't hit me with a brick 0_0'

**The Storm Seeker: ***Looks back to the three chapters I posted and Facepalms* Wow…I do use "Would" a lot. Thanks for telling me this Seeker. I'll try my best to not keeping using the word a lot.

**Cloudscenexd: **Yes I know Cloudy. Better back story then Mobs of Royalty.

**xCriticalFuryx: **Wait…how are you rushing me. Now I'm confused?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Complications**

-I won't allow anyone to hurt you. You need me and I need you. I will not let go of something that we both can cherish till the End of time. I'm yours and you are mine.-

The sounds of water dripping from leaves and the sun shining in the sky was a sign of a new day. Inside the house not to far off in the distance laid the all to familiar silver haired boy named Skreel as he laid on the couch with light snores. He soon stirred from his sleep and opened his tired eyes.

"Ugh…morning already huh. Well I better make breakfast." Skreel muttered.

He sat up from the couch and began to stretch and yawn. Skreel then rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep and got up from the couch ready to go make breakfast. He walked in the kitchen and approached one of the smaller chests in there. He then took out four pork chops and placed them in the oven while also taking out two apples and two loafs of bread.

Skreel placed on one apple and one bread on the two plates and when the pork chops were done he placed two on each plate for him and Andr. He then grabbed the two plates and brought them over to the table in the living room and before he placed the two plates down he heard a cute yawn coming from the stairs. He would turn to see Andr ascending down the steps while rubbing her eyes. Her hair looked a little messed up since she was sleeping and her hat was in her right hand revealing her luscious hair. Skreel couldn't help but gaze at Andr's beauty but snapped out of his gaze and placed the food down on the table as if he was unaware of her.

"Good morning." Andr said with a smile.

Skreel turned to her and smiled himself.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes I have. How about you?" She asked back.

"Eh…it was a pleasant nap so I can't complain. Anyway I made us breakfast if you're hungry." Skreel said.

Andr nodded and took her seat by the couch. Since his hand was still on one of the plates Skreel handed it to Andr and she smiled for his politeness.

"Thank you Skreel." She said while hiding her blushing face in her turtleneck.

Skreel would nod and grab is plate of food and begin to eat by taking a bite of the pork chop. Andr would begin to eat as well and took a bite of her loaf of bread. She would smile as she ate her food and Skreel would smile seeing her like his cooking despite it being his first time. It didn't take long for the two teenagers to finish their food and when they did they placed their plates on the table.

"That was a delicious meal Skreel." Andr said.

"Thanks. It was actually my first time cooking to so I'm glad to hear someone that they like my cooking." Skreel said shyly.

Andr nodded and the two sat on the couch together in complete silence. Andr played with her hair while Skreel motioned his hand towards his necklace. As he messed with it he began to remember the necklace he found last night.

"Hey Andr…I have a question for you." Skreel said.

"What is it Skreel?" Andr replied as she stopped messing with her hair.

Skreel dug his hand into his jackets pocket and took out a similar necklace like his except it was gold with a violet pearl in the center and his was black with purple tints on it along with a reddish-violet pearl. He would then show it to Andr and she would look at it with shock and surprise.

"Is this yours?" Skreel asked.

Andr continued to look at the necklace before looking at Skreel and answering him.

"Y-yes it I but…where did you find it?" Andr asked with a surprised voice.

"I found it when I took care of those guys that harmed you. I found this on the ground and figured that it was yours since they might have taken it from you." Skreel said as he handed her the necklace.

Andr kindly accepted it and once it was in her hands she immediately placed it around her neck. Once she finished it was completely hidden in her turtleneck.

"Thank you Skreel. This was given to me from my parents and I would deeply sad if I lost this." Andr said happily.

"Your welcome Andr. Speaking of which where are your parents? They must sick about you." Skreel asked her.

Andr's smile seemed to have faded away rather slowly and it was replaced by a frown. Tears began to form in her purple eyes and before Skreel knew it she started to cry. Skreel immediately moved over and wrapped his arms around Andr bringing her into a hug. She began to sob on his chest as Skreel held her in his arms while he gently rubbed her back trying his best to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for asking that question Andr. Just…forget I ever asked that." Skreel said as he tried his very best to calm her down.

Andr's harsh cries dimmed down to soft sobs and whimpers and then she became silent with only tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just…I miss them so much and wish they were here on this very day." Andr said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Andr. I-I didn't mean to bring that up knowing that this was going to be the outcome of it. I guess you and I are the same." Skreel said as he looked down.

Andr looked up when Skreel said this and looked sadly at him.

"You mean…" Andr started but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah…I lost my parents when I was still an Infant." Skreel said as he continued to stare at the ground.

Andr looked at Skreel to see his sad face though he didn't cry but Andr knew he wanted to but she didn't want to urge him.

"I'm sorry Skreel." Andr said sadly.

"Hey it's not your fault. There's no need to say sorry. Besides…we can't change the past anyways." Skreel said as he tried to brighten up the mood.

Andr looked at him to see him smile. She seemed to smile herself and blush lightly and Skreel got an idea in his head.

"Well…if you don't have a home you can stay here at least." Skreel said.

Andr seemed to look at him with a surprised face and this made Skreel blush violently before he got extremely nervous.

"I-I'm just s-s-saying. Since you don't have a home or anything I suggested that you w-would stay here. I-it's not up to me of course and I won't force you to s-stay so it's up to you." Skreel stuttered with his face flustered in a deep shade of red.

Andr looked at Skreel to see him turn his head away and whisper something to himself which seemed to be ranting. Andr blushed herself and hid her blushing face under her turtleneck until her eyes were visible.

"I would…like that." Andr said softly but was loud enough for Skreel to hear.

Skreel turned to see Andr hiding her face but he was able to look at her eyes and she was able to look at his. They kept their gaze on their eyes for about a minute or so before breaking off quickly.

"_Did…did I just do that…why was I just staring at her eyes like that. More importantly…why am I feeling this way?" _Skreel thought as he breathed softly as if he was out of breath.

"_Was I looking at his eyes…no…no of course not but…but if I did then why didn't a break contact when I had the chance and why am I feeling my heart beating fast." _Andr thought as she breathed just like Skreel.

After a minute or so Skreel go up without making eye contact with Andr and she did the same which didn't bother either of them.

"I'm gonna….go out for a while so…if you want to stay here and do some stuff you can." Skreel said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok…" Andr said as she fittled with her fingers.

Skreel nodded and calmly approached the door. He reached his hand out to grab the doorknob not when he heard Andr's voice.

"Um…Skreel." The young girl called out.

Skreel turned his head to give Andr his attention and saw her staring at him.

"Thank you…for everything." She said with a smile.

"No problem Andr." Skreel said with a smile of his own.

He then opened the door and left the house leaving Andr alone as he went for a walk.

"_I need to think for a while."_ Skreel thought.

He began to walk east from his house as he began muttering to himself while having his hands in his pockets. Though as he walked he was unaware of a figure with purple eyes staring at him from a distance. The figure looked at Skreel as he vanished into the forest and turned its attention to the house. The figure then took a glimpse at Andr to see her poke her head outside the door to see if Skreel was still there before closing it behind her and started to head towards the forest herself except she went the opposite direction where Skreel went. The figure started to grin and turned its head to four more figures with purple eyes themselves and spoke.

"She's leaving the house. when she goes into the forest that's time to _**Kill Her**_." The figure sneered while making his colleges grin.

_End of Chapter.3_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh…crap. Well this chapter seems to be getting somewhere. Anyways what will happen next, Who are these mysterious figures, what do they want with Andr, And will Skreel find out about this? Find out in the next chapter my friends!**


	5. Ender-Hunters

**Author's Notes: Here's another chapter for my dear readers. What will this chapter hold? Let us find out shall we Royal guys and gals.**

**Chapter 4: Ender-Hunters**

-I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me. We both said that we'll be together. We would live together and die together and you told me that I'm everything to you. I won't let you die for my sakes because…I love you.-

**(Skreels POV) **

I walked around in the forest trying to figure out what the Nether I did back at the house. I mean…It's not like me to stutter on my own words or feel nervous yet I did. I can't believe I'm saying this but what I did was stupid. As I continued walking a stopped immediately when I thought of something. I then realized that I forgot something and turned around and walked back to the house.

"Oh crap. I forgot to bring that stupid Minecraftian 101 guide with me. What the heck is wrong with me today?" I said to myself.

It took me about twenty minutes to get back to the house. As I opened the door I didn't see Andr around so I figured that she was probably in my room. As I walked in I approached the crafting table to see the manual where I left it. I grabbed the book and started to walk out of the door but I stopped to find a note on the table. Being curious about it I approached and picked it up and it had Andr's name on it. I soon un-folded the note and started reading it but what I read shocked me.

Skreel,

I thank you for what you have done for me. It's nice knowing that there are very kind people out there now a days and…I did say that I would stay but...I have to go back on my word. I'm sorry but I dont want you to get involved in something that I have been living with when I was a little girl. I don't want someone like you to get involved in this or hurt or even worst so...I have to leave. Please don't try and find me. I beg of you so please…don't try and find me because...I don't want to see you get hurt because of my own actions. I hope we can meet again one day so...take care of yourself Skreel.

Sincerely Andr

I read the note over and over again and I saw stains of tears on it. I then crushed the note in my hands and released a lot of purple smoke from her mouth from anger seeing this come from anger. I can tell that she was hurt and something was wrong and I wouldn't allow this to happen to someone like her. Without thinking a dropped the crumpled note and the manual and rushed out of the house. I looked up at the sky to see that it was noon but the sun was close to setting. It was fall and day time was short at times and night can be longer and this seemed to be one of those times.

"Andr…" I muttered.

**(No POV)**

Andr walked in the forest with hands on her shoulders as if she was holding herself. She was alone and sad at the fact that she had to leave Skreel but she had her reasons to do so. Reasons that she couldn't explain. Andr then stopped walking an turned around to where she came from.

"Skreel…I'm sorry but…it's for you own safety. You were so nice to me and I can't allow you to get hurt." Andr said.

As she said hat Andr was going to continue walking but stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Why Andr…what a pleasant surprise." A voice said,

Andr froze dead in her tracks when the voice addressed her name her face was struck with intense fear. She slowly turned her head to see a teenaged male behind her as he gave her a friendly smile.

The male was around 19-years-old with light tan skin, purple colored eyes, slick black hair that was brushed to the back of his head, and he was about 6'6½ in height. He wore a black bikers jacket that covered a black t-shirt, black jeans, black leather boots, black gloves, and a black chain around his torso. He held what a sword but it was different from any sword in the world. The sword had a black-purple streaked blade which was followed by a End-stone hilt. He also had another sword on his back but it wasn't visible to Andr.

"A-Axel!" Andr said in surprise.

"So you do remember me. So…what's a wanted girl like you doing in a forest all alone?" Axel said.

His friendly smile soon turned into a grin which made Andr shiver in fear. She tried backing away but bumped into a figure behind her. She quickly turned to see a non blocky Enderman glare down at her since it towered over her by merely 6'10 feet in height. (Forgot to mention that Andr is 6'5½ in height.) The Enderman quickly grabbed Andr before she could move away and held her in its tight grip.

"Thank you Shadow." Axel said to the Enderman.

Shadow only nodded and looked at Andr who tried to struggle from the Endermans grip but she couldn't. She soon stopped when four more figures emerged from behind some trees. One of them was another Enderman just like Shadow except it had two short spikes on its shoulders and two of the other figures where humanoid Endermen like Axel.

One was a somewhat of a scrawny dude who seemed to be 20-years-old. He was about 6'7 in height and had light tan skin, short black hair, and purple glowing eyes. He wore a black unzipped hoodie with a black t-shirt under it, black jeans, and black combat boots and had his hands in his pockets.

The second one was a fairly muscular guy who was 19-years-old. He was about 6'6 in height and he had pale skin, medium length black hair with purple streaks and purple colored eyes. He wore a long zipped up black jacket along with leather pants, leather combat boots, and leather gloves. He had his hands folded on his chest as he looked at Andr with a grin.

"Wh-why are you here Axel!?" Andr said with fear in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious Andr. I was sent here to kill you from the Ender-Dragon himself. His orders from his boss were to kill you and we're just obeying those orders since where none other then his lords mighty and deadly Ender-Hunters." Axel said bluntly.

**Ender-Hunters: Ender-Hunters are Endermen who go out their way in doing "Special" assignments for the Ender-Dragon. They are cold, merciless, sadistic, and they seemed to get the job done while causing some madness to those that they are assigned to exterminate. These Ender-Hunters job is plain simple: Kill Andr!**

Andr looked at him with fear in her eyes and a cold chill running up and down her spine. She tried struggling from Shadows grip but the Enderman kept a tight grip on the girl to the point where the slightest move could harm her. Seeing that she was immobile Axel turned to the 19-year-old humanoid Enderman while handing him his sword.

"Ariel you wanted to do it so go ahead she's yours." Axel said with a grin.

"Heh…gladly." Ariel said happily.

He took hold on Axel's sword and approached Andr with a sly, devious grin on his face as he stared at her scared eyes. Once in front of her he pointed the sword at Andr's neck and spoke.

"You know…What I love about being an Ender-Hunter is…killing those that I find to be good prey. You have avoided us for far to long but now…you're going to die." Ariel said with a smile.

Andr just looked at him and saw it in his eyes that he had the lust to kill her though he smiled seeing the young girls fear and kept talking instead.

"You know…here's what I'll do. First…I'm going to slice your head off. Then when we get back to the End I'm going to show it to the Ender-Dragon and use it as a ball. Then…I might keep your corpse and rape it whenever I feel like it." Ariel said with a smile.

Andr began to shudder as he told her this and tears boiled in her eyes. As she done so Axel saw this and sighed to himself with a smile on his face and spoke to his colleague.

"Ariel enough talk. Just kill her already." Axel said.

"Sorry boss I'll do it right-"

Ariel was soon cut off by a warping noise and turned to see what it was but when he did he was introduced to a punch in the center of his face. He soon flew from his spot and crashed into the other Humanoid Ender while also dropping Axel's sword in the process. Axel watched as both of them crashed into a nearby tree and fell to the ground with a thud while groaning in pain. Axel wondered what happened and turned to see someone kick Shadow in the face sending him sprawling to the other Enderman and they two collapsed on the ground. Axel looked at them before turning his attention to the figure who stared at him with rage in his glowing purple.

"Who are you?" Axel asked.

"Skreel." Skreel said in a menacing tone.

Axel seemed to ponder when he heard the name yet he couldn't remember where he heard it from. While he thought about it he said something else to the silver haired boy.

"This doesn't involve you so why don't you leave while we "Play" with the girl." Axel said.

Skreel stared at Axel before turning to Andr to see her nervous face. She looked at him with tears falling from her eyes and her entire body shivering. He saw that she wanted to say something to him but her words couldn't form since she was filled with fear. Skreel only gave her a smile reassuring her before turning back to Axel with a cold, hateful glare.

"You want her…you're gonna have to get past me first you Bastard." Skreel said with a very cold yet emotionless voice.

_End of Chapter.4_

**Author's Note: Who's ready for a 5 vs 1 fight. The Ender-Hunters versus Skreel. After seeing Andr threatened and almost killed Skreel comes to the rescue but will he be able to defeat the Ender-Hunters or die in the process. Stay tuned to find out.**


	6. Truth

**Author's Notes: Welcome my dear children. We are back with another chapter of the Ender-Creeper. We last left off with Skreel saving Andr from the dreaded Ender-Hunters but will he be able to fight all five of them while keeping Andr safe. Before we can go onto what happened let's have a little Review Corner.**

**Web12350: Yes...the fun will be intense but no challenge for Skreel right?**

**Lina Marie: You're new 0_0. How exciting ^_^. Well I'm glad to see another person enjoy one of my stories. I hope you will enjoy the Ender-Creeper My lady.**

**Imani: This story is based off of Mobs of Royalty but there are a few differences between this Skreel and Prince Skreel. Although we will see if he's able to win against the Ender-Hunters.**

**xxAndrianFlarexx: If you're counting Mobs of Royalty with this story then yes…let us hope for our dear Protagonist that he doesn't die. But I'm just saying this so that everyone knows…Skreel didn't die!**

**Web12350: Why did you double post again -_-…doesn't matter to me at all but like I said we need to see if our Ender-Creeper will die.**

**So with that out of the way let's begin with the battle where secrets will be revealed along with a fight. LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truth**

Axel's men soon recovered from their temporary wounded forms and stood beside their leader. They looked at the silvered hair boy with glares and despite the odds Skreel stood where he was with his hands in his pocket. Andr looked at Skreel seeing him in front of her as if he didn't want to move and this surprised her.

"_After I wrote that note and left he came for me. Why? I met him yesterday and we barely know each other so why…why is he doing this for me?" _Andr thought with confusion.

She then watched as Skreel turned and she gasped softly to see his purple eyes come into contact with hers. He then gave her a smile and spoke to her with a kind voice.

"Are you alright Andr?" Skreel asked.

Andr was surprised. He wasn't angry with her nor was he speaking to her with some curiosity as to why she would leave like that. Instead he was being nice and showing her some care as if his life wasn't in any danger.

"Y-yes." Andr said feebly.

"Ah good. I was afraid something happened to you. Look…if it looks like that I'm loosing the get away as fast as you can. Don't look back and don't stop running understand." Skreel said.

Andr nodded and was going to say something else but she was interrupted when a warping sound. She looked to see Ariel appear in front of Skreel holding a mini Scythe in his right hand ready to decapitate Skreels head when he wasn't looking. She opened her mouth to call out to him but Skreel dodged the scythe without looking and kicked Ariel on the side of his face sending the Ender straight towards a tree. Ariel collided with the tree but broke it as he soared through several other trees in the process. Skreel then turned to see the other humanoid Enderman name Aaron charge him with his Ender-Axe in his hand and started to swipe at him but Skreel easily dodged them. Aaron then lifted his Axe and swings it to cut Skreel in half but Skreel dodged it and the axe hit the ground with a loud thud. Aaron then tried to lift the axe back up but he couldn't get the chance when Skreel punched in the center of his face making him fly and collided with a tree.

Andr stared shocked at what she witnessed while Skreel kept a calm expression as he looked at Aaron as he fell to the ground with a thud while he was leaning on the tree.

"Idiots." Skreel hissed.

He then caught a glimpse of Shadow and the other Enderman named Dark teleport beside him and dodged both of their dread claws that were going to slash him. He then began to dodge their attacks as they both did a combination of slashes at him. Skreel soon ducked Shadows clawed hand and uppercutted the Enderman in the face causing its jaw to break. Shadow hissed in pain as it backed up and held its broken jaw while. Dark turned to see his comrade get hurt and turned back to Skreel to kill the silver haired boy but saw him grab his arm and pull him into his fist. Dark stumbled backwards and grabbed onto its head after the blow to the head and groaned.

Skreel smirked a little but was soon off when the Humanoid Enderman named Aaron appeared with his Ender-Axe and slashed at Skreel. He barely had enough time to dodged and part of his jacket got cut as he leaped away from Aaron. As he landed on the ground Ariel appeared with blood dripping from his head and punched Skreel in the face making him fly towards some trees but he was grabbed by Shadow who teleported where he was going to be at. He grabbed hold of Skreel and slammed his body on the ground and began to pummel him along with Dark.

Andr watched in horror as Skreel got beaten by the two Endermen. She backed away slowly and backed away since she was getting ready to run but she couldn't since she bumped into something behind her. She slowly turned her head to see what she bumped into and saw that it wasn't a thing…but it was Axel. He stood there and looked down at her with a smile and this scared Andr. She tried running from him but the he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her close to him and held his arm around her neck.

"Uh-uh-uh…don't you want to see your friend get his ass handed to him? This is your fault actually. If you hadn't met him he wouldn't be in this situation." Axel said with a smile.

Andr shook her head showing that she disagreed but Axel stopped her resistance and grabbed her head to keep it from moving. He then pointed her head to where Skreel was to show the silver haired boy being heaved from the ground and she stared in shock. His jacket was torn and mangled and he had scraped and bruises all over his body. She then watched as Shadow chucked his body to the ground. He lied there with his eyes partially opened.

"See that Andr. He's like that because of you." Axel said with a smile.

Andr didn't say a word and she began to tear up as she watched as Ariel approached Skreel with his mini scythe in his right and left hands. He then stopped and crouched to Skreels height and glared at him with a smirk.

"Thought you could beat us huh?" Ariel said.

Skreel looked at Ariel and made no attempt to speak to him which made Ariel smile.

"Heh…look at that. You don't even have any strength left to speak. What a weak fool you are." Ariel continued. "You think that someone like you could beat us HUH!"

Ariel then kicked Skreel in the face and a small cut formed on his head. Andr gasped and struggled to break free from Axel but he held his arm tightly around her neck making her gag and cease her moevements.

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WEAKLING THINK YOU COULD STAND UP TO US!" Ariel shouted as he stomped on Skreels back.

"Cut it out! Ariel just kill him already." Axel ordered.

Ariel turned and gave Axel a smirk.

"C'mon Axel I just want to torture the guy for a few minutes before I kill him." Ariel said sadistically.

Axel shrugged but motioned for Ariel to continue which he found to be grateful for. He then turned to Skreel ready to continue with his torture but he felt something on his neck and then it vanished. He looked at Skreel wide eyed to see him standing up but what shocked him was what he was holding in his right hand. In Skreels right hand was the Ender-Sword that Axel gave him. He didn't say anything nor move until his head leaned to the left a little before falling off of his neck.

Axel, Aaron, Shadow and Dark stared wide eyed to see Ariel's head collapse to the ground and it was soon followed by his body which dropped with a thud. The four of them stared in disbelief but it didn't compare to how Andr felt. She stared at Skreel to see his eyes and they seemed to be different. His eyes where a bright reddish-violet color and small narrow whitish-purple slits seemed to have formed in his eyes and replace his regular pupils. She watched as Skreel narrowed his eyes and looked at he seemed to be glaring at Axel while he pointed the Ender-sword at him.

"Let go of Andr now or this will end horrible for you Axel!" Skreel said angrily.

As Skreel wasn't looking Shadow appeared behind him and tried to swipe at the silver haired boy with his claws but Skreel was able to duck before the claws even hit him. He then swung his right arm up and slashed Shadows arm off making the Enderman screech in a horrible and agonizing wail before he stabbed in it in the chest where its heart was located. Shadow froze for a minute before gagging out light blue blood before going limp showing that it died from having its heart pierced. Skreel then took the sword out of Shadows chest and watched as the its body fell to the ground but seconds before Skreel could turn around he was slashed in the face by Dark. It shrieked in anger seeing it's comrade die but stopped when Skreel grabbed its tongue that it stuck out during its rage.

Dark tried pulling away but was kicked in the face making its tongue snap off. Dark screeched in pain as it placed its hands on its mouth. Skreel then took his opportunity to rush Dark but was stopped by Aaron who swung his axe. Skreel narrowly dodged it while having a strand of his hair cut in the process and swung his sword at Aaron but the Ender-Hunter brought his axe in defense and blocked the sword. Skreel then kicked Aaron in the face and was about to slice him in half but Dark screech with its bloodified mouth and charged at the silver-haired boy. Not having time to think Skreel turned to Dark and threw his sword. With the speed that Dark was running it didn't have enough time to react and dodge the sword thus having making the sword inpale the Enderman in the head killing it instantly. Doing so caused its body to skid to the ground a three feet away from Skreel though the boy turned to see Aaron recover from the kick and sent a furry of attacks at him with his axe.

"YOU BASTARD! JUST DIE!" Aaron shouted angrily.

He then swung at Skreel full on and watched as his blade collided with Skreels body but when it did Skreel vanished leaving purple particles. Aaron stared in shock which was followed by Andr and Axel as they wondered what happened. They were then answered by Skreel reappearing behind Aaron and stabbed him in the chest with the sword. Skreel took the sword out of Aaron and slashed Aaron in half from his stomach and watched as the two halfs fell to the ground in a bloody mess. After finishing the last of the cronies Skreel turned to Axel and glared at him.

"Now…you can let Andr go and I'll kick your ass while allowing you to live, or you can be stupid and attack me to the point where I fight you and you die. Either way you lose so pick which option is better." Skreel said.

Axel looked at his men's bodies before turning his gaze at Skreel and stared into his eyes. Axel soon smiled and threw Andr on the ground making her cry as she hurt herself. Skreel stared at Andr seeing her hurt and gritted his teeth as he turned to Axel to see the Ender-Hunter Leader take out his sword that he kept on his back. The sword was just like the one that Skreel held except it seemed bigger and had a ominous purple glow to it.

"-Sigh- guess we have to fight then." Skreel said.

"Please…it won't be much of a fight." Axel said as he teleported to Skreel.

Both of them swung and their blades collided with a clash. Axel held his sword with two hands and Skreel held his with one as both of them got into a sword lock. Axel then kicked Skreel in the chest forcing him to wince in pain and back away but he was able to block Axels attack just in time when he recovered. Axel then went on the offensive and swung his sword at Skreel with great force but with each swing Skreel would easily block it with his sword. Axel then swung downwards but Skreel easily moved to the side and slashed upward at Axel's back when he was wide open but the he teleported away and stood beside Andr who still stayed on the ground. Andr turned her head to look at Axel to see him staring at Skreel.

"Why is it that you don't give up!?" Axel said a little frustrated.

"Because I don't give up when people are in danger from the likes of you. Whether they like me or not I won't allow them to be harmed." Skreel said calmly while keeping his gaze on Axel.

When Skreel said those words to Axel silence was the only thing that filled the air. It was soon broken when Axel smirked and then went bursted out with laughter.

"Oh really. Do you know who she is you idiotic fool!" Axel said with a grin.

"She's Andr. A girl who lost her parents at such a young age." Skreel said.

"I'm guessing she told you that pathetic lie. This girl right here is an Endergirl!" Axel said.

Skreels eyes seemed to widen and he looked at Andr who averted her gaze away from him. Skreel then lowered his eyes back to a calm expression as he went back to stare at Axel.

"Not only that but an Endergirl that must die because that is our masters command. She's a disgrace of an Ender and as our dear Ender-Dragon has stated she must die for her sins of our kind!" Axel said.

Skreel said nothing and looked back at Andr to see her looking at the ground. He saw her sad eyes and saw how much she must feel after he heard what she was. She lied to him and worst she gained his trust so all she could do was look at the ground like a pathetic person that should die.

"What a load of crap." Skreel said.

Axel seemed to be shocked and angered about this and Andr looked up at Skreel with a shocked face herself.

"You're telling me that a girl like her should die just because she's a disgrace. You're telling me that just because you're so called "Master" said that killing her is right you'll do it!" Skreel said as he glared at Axel.

"That's the life of an Enderman you twit. Not only did she become a disgrace but so did her parents. Those two pathetic fools had what was coming to them and now look where they are. They're dead all because of this stupid girl." Axel said as he swung his sword at Andr.

Andr looked at Axel and closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it didn't come. Wondering what happened she quickly opened her eyes to see what happened and saw Skreel gripping Axel's left hand with his own. Axel tried moving his hnd but Skreel kept a tight grip on him and glared at him. Axel then looked at Skreel and looked into his eyes and felt a himself sweat.

"Y-y-you're not an Enderman yet…y-you have teleportation like one. W-who are you…what are you?" Axel asked fearfully.

Skreel looked at Axel before exhaling a thick amount of purple smoke from his mouth. The smoke went into Axels face and he coughed and gagged smelling the fumes.

"I'm Skeel and I was born from a Creeper and an Enderman. So…I'm and Ender-Creeper." Skreel said.

Andr was shocked when she heard his name and remembered the stories of a female Enderman falling in love with a male Creeper. They both loved each other so much that they did the worst thing that any mob would do and that was mating with different species. Both of them were shunned and disgraced by their parents, friends, and even their own kind until the day they were hunted down by humans and killed but their childs body was never found.

"You're…the Hybrid." Axel said with a weak voice.

"Does it even matter. You're dead anyways." Skreel said.

In a split second Skreel sliced Axel in half from the head down while still holding onto his arm. He watched as one side of the former Ender-Leaders body fell while the other he still had clenched in his grip. He then threw that half to the side and sighed releasing another cloud of smoke from his mouth showing how angry he was but his face soon calmed down after the fight. As he released more smoke he was unaware of Andr who stared at him.

She looked at his whole demeanor and saw how his black jacket was torn and mangled to the point that sewing it was impossible and his regular clothes were dirty as well. Though despite his clothes her eyes where fixed on his. His eyes were different then hers yet they were somewhat the same. Those eyes of his showed pain and loneliness and that's how Andr felt if you looked into her eyes. Skreel took noticed of Andr looking at his eyes and turned away so she wouldn't gaze at them.

"Please stop staring at my eyes. They're horrible." Skreel said.

Andr seemed a little started when Skreel said this since it reminded herself when she didn't want to be looked at. Especially when people are staring at her eyes.

"Why not. Your eyes look pretty." Andr said.

Skreel seemed to be shocked about that and he wasn't the only one. Andr was shocked that she even said that. She didn't even know why but…it was the truth and she knew it was. She continued looking at Skreel and watched as he turned his gaze back to her showing her his true eyes.

"You think that my eyes…are pretty?" Skreel asked.

Andr couldn't help but stare at his eyes when he said that. She couldn't say anything to him but he got a response when she nodded her head. Skreel looked at her for a few minutes after her response and nodded as well. He then reached over to Andr and grabbed her arm helping the Endergirl up to her feet again which she accepted. After he did that he looked at the sword that he stabbed Axel with and figured that he should keep it though he couldn't help but look at his clothes. He looked at his mangled jacket and sighed seeing as how he had for all these years. He then took it off and dropped it to the ground revealing his long-sleeve shirt and more of his upper body. With the jacket on Andr really couldn't tell what he fully looked like but saw that he sad a really lean body that was close to a girl though despite his appearance he was strong. Skreel then walked over to the Ender Hunters and took some of their belongings except for the Axe, the Mini scythes. Skreel then grabbed his sword once he had what he needed and got up from the ground showing that he was ready to head out but he stopped when he heard Andr's voice.

"S-Skreel." Andr called out.

Skreel turned to see Andr standing really close behind him.

"Yeah Andr?" Skreel asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened today. I-I just didn't want you to become a part of this and I…I'm sorry about your past life. Despite you being an Ender-Creeper and being hated by everyone your no different from me. It's just that…I never knew you lived each day in total pain and loneliness and…and I…I just want to help you." Andr said as she looked into his eyes.

Skreel stared at Andr saw how much she really felt on what she heard. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's not your fault Andr. It's no ones fault but those people that hate us. When I saw you on that yesterday you actually reminded me of myself and I saw it in your eyes and in your emotions that you had a tragic life. I want to help you as well Andr. Even if you're an Endergirl and the risk is high and I may die…I still want to help you Andr." Skreel said with a smile.

Andr seemed to be taken back by Skreels words and smiled happily because of him. She then nodded.

"C'mon…lets go back to the house or…our house to be precise." Skreel said with a smile.

"Wait…our house?" Andr said.

"Of course…you're staying at the house aren't you? I was going to add your own room to it when we got back." Skreel said happily.

As Skreel said that to her Andr began to tear up and without thinking she hugged him. Skreel found this to be a complete shocker and began to blush

"Thank you. Thank you so much Skreel." Andr said happily.

"D-don't mention it." Skreel stuttered.

After the hug Andr and Skreel teleported to the house together and they found themselves inside the house's living room. Skreel approached the large chest and tossed the items he collected in it while he placed the sword beside the wall. He then turned to Andr to see her looking around with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Not just because she's happy but because she was the first person to accept him for being a Hybrid mob while others would simply run or hurt him.

"I'm going to get started on your room. You can stay down here until I finish ok." Skreel said.

"Ok Skreel and thank you for everything." Andr said with a smile.

"There's no need to thank me. I just wanted to help." Skreel said with a smile of his own.

He then teleported upstairs leaving Andr downstairs alone. She couldn't help but hold onto her heart and smile while speaking to herself.

"Mom…Dad….You were right. There are people out there who'll accept you for who you are and Skreel is one of those people. Thank you…thank you for making me believe that there is still good people in this world." She said with a smile.

**(Few minutes later)**

Skreel breathed in success as he looked in Andr's room. Her room contained a few torches on the wall, a large chest for her belongings, a Mirror beside her bed, a black woolen floor, and other essentials that she may need. Seeing that he was done Skreel exited from her room and descended down the stairs to get Andr but he found her sleeping on the couch. Skreel wasn't surprised to see her sleeping since today was a very rough, and tiring day for the both of them. Seeing as how she was peacefully sleeping Skreel walked over to Andr and gently picked her up bridal style and teleported into her room. Once inside her room he brought her over to her bed and gently laid her down and smiled to see her snuggle on the bed.

Seeing hew resting in her new room Skreel teleported to his room and sighed as his smile slowly faded until it was a frown.

"Today was very uncommon for me. Knowing that Andr is an Endergirl wasn't surprising but knowing that her own kind would deliberately try and hunt her down because she's a disgrace is shocking." Skreel said to himself.

Skreel then looked at his clothes and sighed seeing them as a mess since they were torn up and dirty.

"Not only that but those guys did a number on me despite the fact that I was going easy on them. Still…I won't allow anyone to harm Andr. She's the first person who accepted me for who I am and I won't allow someone as kind as her to die because of this and that's a promise." Skreel said.

Skreel then reached into his pants pocket and took out a small black box. He then placed it on the ground where it enlarged itself and turned into a bigger black box.

"Now that this outfit is destroyed I have to wear the one that my mom made for me. It won't be like the one that I had over the years but…it will be nice to wear something different." Skreel said with a faint smile.

_End of Chapter.5_

* * *

**Author's Note: So…which one of you people though that Skreel was going to die? Nah…I'm just kidding. Anyways Skreel and Andr know what they are and because of that they trust each other. What shall tomorrow bring for our two Enders and what does Skreel mean by "New Outfit" Stay tune to find out.**


	7. New Day, New Trouble

**Author's Notes: Another fantastic Chapter of the Ender-Creeper how exciting. Anyways if any of you bother I had taken the liberty to make a cover for this story which is with Skreel(Left) and Andr(Right) in the rain with an umbrella. If you want to see a bigger picture the go to Deviant Art and type Raptor201. Anyways this chapter will introduce some opposing threat. Will you be able to recognize who a few of these characters could be my dear folks. Well before we begin time for our review corner!**

**Imani: Yes I'm still gonna be updating Mobs of Royalty Imani. I haven't given up on the story that my dear Readers Love.**

**xxAndrianFlarexx: Nope. He wears something different which is shown on the cover picture.**

**Now…let's begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Day, New Trouble**

**-I don't like fighting but I am forced to fight. I don't like dyeing so I have to kill. I don't like losing so I have to win. I do these things not because I want to but I have to. For her.-**

**(Andr's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the morning sun shining on my face through the window. I slowly sat up and got out of my bed while making my way to the window. As I stood by it I looked out to see the land that the house was built on. The nice beautiful meadow where some animals can be seen along with the trees that led into the forest and flowers growing on the ground made this place so beautiful. What I find even happier is that I'm not living out in the dangers of the world. I'm in a house with my very own room and its all because of Skreel.

He's so nice and caring to me and yet despite everything that's happened last night he still wants to help me. Though…I am truly shocked myself for two reasons. One is knowing that he would risk his life to protect me as if we known each other for so long and two He's the Ender-Creeper himself. I can't help but wonder why he still keeps a happy face when life for him is so cruel. Still…after what he's done I should do something in return for him but I don't know what.

I walked away from window and went to go fressen myself up by brushing my hair and fixing my outfit and such. Once I looked in the mirror to see myself looking pretty I grabbed my hat and placed it on my head and walked out of my room. I then made my way to down to the stairs and when I started to descend I was greeted by the smell of food. I'm guessing that Skreel was cooking breakfast and by the smell of it it smelled good. As I made it downstairs I saw him placing the food down on the table but…he was different in such a way that I could barely recognize him if it weren't for his silver hair.

Skreel wore something that appeared to be a sleeveless high turtleneck vest that clung to his body and the turtle neck seemed to cover the lower half of his face, along with black sleeves that revealed his shoulders and some of his arms went down to his wrists covering his palms a little, nice black jeans, and black combat boots. What surprised me was despite him being tough he had a very lean body with partial muscles. To me…he looked as though he was a girl. My guess from his mother's side of the family and his strength from his father's side. Though despite his looks he does look…amazing in this new outfit of his. He then turned to me as if he felt my presence and gave me a warm smile since the turtle neck wasn't fully zipped up so it revealed his mouth.

"Good morning Andr." He said in a friendly voice.

"Good morning Skreel." I replied with a smile of my own.

He smiled and set the food on the table and went back to the kitchen to get some more food. I couldn't help but smile myself seeing him so happy.

**(No POV)**

Andr went to go take her seat down on the couch as she while Skreel came back with what looked like scrambled eggs in his hands. He set the plate down where his and Andr's plates were which had apples, bread, and steak on them. Andr was surprised at the food he had taken the liberty to cook and looked at him to see him stretch.

"You made all of this." I asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I can't just let us have a simple breakfast you know." Skreel replied.

"Well it's very generous of you Skreel. I also like your new outfit." Andr said.

"Thanks. I actually like it better then my old one. It's so comfortable despite that it reveals my arms a little." Skreel said with a smile.

Andr seemed to blush when he said that since he was right. She was then given a plate of food by Skreel which she kindly accepted and the two began to eat the delicious breakfast. As they both ate Andr' couldn't help but glance at Skreel who seemed to be unaware of. She looked at his lean body for a few minutes before looking at his eyes.

"_His eyes…they're full of beauty and amazement yet…they show sadness, pain, and sorrow. Despite what his eyes are always showing he seems to smile showing that nothing's wrong at all. Why would he want to do this?" _Andr thought.

Andr took her gaze off of Skreel and went back to eating her food. The two finished their meal after a few minutes have passed and the Endergirl smiled in delight after she finished her meal while Skreel had a satisfied look on his face.

"That was a delicious meal Skreel." Andr said happily.

"Thank you. So…I was…thinking that we can go to a town that was nearby. It seems very pleasant and I don't believe that the people there would know who we are." Skreel said.

"That would sound nice." Andr said.

Skreel nodded and got up from the couch along with Andr. He approached the large chest and grabbed his sword that was nicely placed beside it along with the Minecraftian manual. He then dug inside the chest and got out a few things and placed them into a small black box that he had inside his jacket. Once he had what he needed he placed the black box back into his jackets pocket and walked back to Andr with a smile.

"Ok…lets get going." Skreel said.

"Ok then." Andr replied.

The two approached the door of the house and Skreel opened it while allowing Andr to go exit the house first and him exiting last. Kiiro then closed the door to the lovely home and the two Enders set off towards the direction where the village was with smiles across their faces.

* * *

**(The End)**

The void of Minecraftia and also the home of the mobs known as the Endermen where filled with the tall, blocky, unblocky, and humanoid beings. They either talked with on another with friendly eyes, walked about in the End, or just stood around outside or were either in their homes in the dark sunless void that was called "Home" to them. On one of the many pillars of the darkened world were seven figures.

One was a hooded figure whose body was covered by a black robe but all that seemed to be visible was his milky-hazy colored eyes as he stared down at the Endermen below.

To his side was a man in his mid-thirties and was around 7'0 in height which was very tall. He had long-mid lengthen black hair that went down to his waist, tan colored skin, a nice muscular built body, and glowing purple eyes. He wore what appeared to be a blackish-purple king-like robe that went down and covered his feet and his entire body, with an obsidian crown on his head. Behind them where five others who stood silently as they watched their superiors.

One of them was a male who wore a hood on his head which darkened his face and covered his shoulders along with his back. He was about 6'0 ft. in height and wore a long sleeve black shirt with the collar open revealing his slightly pale chest and looked ripped up when it went to his lower waist, black gloves that showed sharp fingers on it, and black pants that covered his feet which didn't seem to be visible. As he stood quietly something behind his back started to make jaggered bumps as if something was tearing his back apart yet the figure showed no sign of it.

Next to him was a female figure who wore a rope around her neck and it covered her arms though what was noticeable was that she was about 5'6 in height and had creamy pale skin, very long waist length purple hair with black streaks, D-cup breasts, and an hourglass like figure. She wore a black nightgown that clung to her body which revealed her luscious curves, a black skirt with weird text on it, white and black striped knee-high socks, dance shoes and a black hat that resembles that of a witch. Her face was covered by her hat but she was able to make a angelic smile as she stood in place.

The three figures where concealed by cloaks but where very different from the others. The first figure was rather tall as he was approximately 6'11 in height. His entire body was concealed by a cloak but the only visible part was his glowing violet eyes while the second one was only 6'7 in height and had indigo colored eyes. The final one on the other hand wore a robe but it clunged to the figures body showing everyone that it was a female with her marvelous curves and posterior along with her ruby colored eyes.

The five of them stood quiet as the two in front of them stared upon the Enders below. The man then let out a sigh which was followed by purple flames exiting his mouth and he turned to his subordinates. The three hooded figures bowed to the man as he turned to them while the other two simply stood where they were without bowing.

"Would you like to tell them my lord or should I?" The man asked.

"I believe that I should my loyal one." The hooded man said calmly.

The man nodded and turned back to the Endermen below while the hooded man turned to his subordinates. This time however the two figures that stood bowed to the man while other three hooded figures still bowed respectfully.

"My dear children…did you hear what happened to the Ender-Hunters that Sirius had sent out?" The hooded man asked.

The subjects looked at one another as if they knew the answer but none of them didn't. That being the female with the Witch hat spoke to him in a kind and loyal voice.

"No my Lord we have not." She said to him.

The man nodded and walked slowly towards the girl and placed a hand on the girls chin. He then gently raised her head revealing her face showing her to be a young 19-year-old who had dark indigo eyes that were like jewels.

"Of course you don't child. Though I cannot blame you for not knowing this." The man said.

He then removed his hand from the girls chin and walked to his spot while looking back to them to answer the question for them.

"They…were killed my dear children." The man replied.

The tallest one of the hooded figures seemed to flinch after hearing the news of what happened the Ender-Hunters since he was a friend with them. The others however seem unfazed of the lost and one of them spoke out.

"Those fools…they were nothing but Trash so it's not a surprised that they were disposed of. They took things lightly so them being killed is no big deal for they were weakest chain out of everyone here." The one beside the Witch girl said while having some smoke escape his mouth. Though as he spoke his voice was void of any source of emotion.

"Oh yeah. Coming from the heartless soul himself who serves only his lord and that wretch." The Tallest hooded figure said to his comrade.

As he said that something appeared from under the figures cloak wrapped itself around the tallest member's neck revealing it to be a tentacle-like skeleton head that released a black mist from its mouth. The tall figure gagged and grabbed hold of the Skeleton head that wrapped itself around his neck but as he reached for it the head strangled his neck even tighter making him wheeze. Everyone turned to see this yet no one helped since it involved these two though the leader of them thought otherwise.

"That's enough. I would rather that you do not kill him my 2nd brightest child." The man said.

The boy nodded beneath his hood and released his grip on the tall member who fell to one knee on the ground while he began to rub his neck. He then glared at the hooded boy to see the tentacle head go back beneath the robe and turned his attention back to his lord without saying another word.

"Now…your all wondering who would kill the Ender-Hunters who had the assignment to kill the Endergirl because it couldn't have been her. Am I right?" The man said to them.

"Of course my lord." The second male hooded figure said.

"She couldn't have killed him considering the state that she was in but who would be foolish enough to attack them?" The female figure said.

The white eyed man only smiled and fully turned to his peers to give them his answer.

"Why…it was none other than the young lad that was known as the Ender-Creeper" The man said with a joyful tone.

The three hooded figures looked up in shock hearing the impure thing in there ears. Sirius turned around with some shock in his face as well. The Witch looked up with some interest in her face and the boy looked up through nobody could tell how he reacted under his hood.

"The impure scar of the Enders is still alive! I thought you have killed the boy already my lord!" Sirius said with some anger in his voice.

"To be frank…I merely though he would have died out there at such a young age. Its surprises even me to know that he is alive." The man chuckled.

The subordinates where silent as they heard this but they did mutter some words with one another though they stopped when both of their leaders turned to them.

"That's where you five come in. I want you all to see if you to retrieve the Endergirl though I rather that you bring her alive. If she resists I do not mind her coming here wounded or with a few missing limbs here and there but I do want her alive." The man said.

"And what about the Ender-Creeper my lord." The Witch girl asked.

The man looked at the Witch for about a second or two before smiling.

"You may do as you please with him. I don't believe him to be a threat to me at all so…he's yours to play with." The man said.

The subordinates nodded and left as the pillar parting from the meeting leaving the man who turned back and looked down at the Endermen below. Sirius on the other hand looked at his master with a little bit of concern on his face before asking him something.

"My lord. Why do you need the girl alive I though you wanted her dead?" Sirius asked.

"Patience Sirius. When the time comes I will tell you what I have in store for the Endergirl. For now…just rule over your people as you always do without any worries." The man said.

Sirius took a moment to register what the man said before bowing to his master in all respect.

"As you wish…lord Herobrine."

_End of Chapter.6_


	8. Howling in the Caves

**Author's Notes: Hello all! It's time for another chapter of the Ender-Creeper after a pretty long update. This time we will introduce two new characters in our story from one of my friendly authors and myself. Let's begin with a review corner first.**

**Web12350: Because Herobrine is always a jerk!**

**Imani: I know right!**

**xxAndrianFlarexx: I don't understand why and what your confused with Andrian?**

**CreepyKai13: So that's what it was called. Thanks for the information Kai.**

**CrazyKurtis:: Thank you for your support and love for my story Kurtis. I hope you enjoy each and every single chapter of Mobs Of Royalty and The Ender-Creeper**

**Cloudscenexd: Who knows Cloud. Who knows who she is.**

**Now that that's out of the way let us begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Howling in the Caves**

Skreel and Andr walked a good distance away from the house as they walked a Meadow Biome that had some hills hear and there along with trees, animals, and rock formations. Skreel had his hands in his pockets as he walked about along side Andr who had her hands behind her back as she hummed a little tune to herself. The two Enders have been walking in silence with one another as they walked towards the village and feeling a sense of discomfort Skreel decided to start a conversation.

"So…is this your first time going to a village?" Skreel asked.

"Mhm. I've never been to a village when I was a little girl since…I'm a Endergirl and what not. What do you think will be there?" Andr asked.

"Well…I haven't been to a village up close though I know that theirs Shops, Inns, Bars, and some homes for the people the house themselves in the village." Skreel said.

"Oh…that sounds nice. I hope we can see it before nightfall." Andr said with a smile.

"Mhm." Skreel said with his mouth closed.

The two Enders continued walking together as the continued their path to the village. As they continued their walk Skreel noticed something up ahead. The clouds up ahead where darkened and grey. This made him tense for a moment but he shrugged off the thought the moment he thought about it.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" Andr asked.

"Nothing just thinking about something." Skreel replied.

"Oh ok." Andr said with a smile.

As she said that she felt something touch her nose and yelped a little as she placed her hands on it. Despite feeling whatever touched her nose it seemed alright to her.

"Are you alright?" Skreel asked as he took notice to Andr's yelp.

"I-I felt something cold and wet hit my nose." She replied.

Skreel outstretched his hand to move Andr's hands to see her nose but as he did so that same feeling that Andr felt on her nose touched his hand and he jerked it back rather quickly with a hiss. The two then looked up to see that grey clouds had clouded the sky and they realized what was happening.

"Oh…crap." Skreel muttered.

Before they new it they heard the sound of thunder and it was followed by rain though before both of them could get a single drop on them Skreel spotted a cave in his peripheral vision. Without a moment to spare Skreel quickly grabbed Andr's arm and teleported into the cave and just in time to since the rain started falling around the area. Both Skreel and Andr breathed heavily as they got into the cave. The two then looked out the cave to see that the rain was pouring down quite hard and didn't seem to let up which made Skreel sigh.

"Great. Seems that the storm is going to be here for a while." Skreel said.

"So…what do you suppose we do?" Andr asked with some worriness in her tone of voice.

Skreel composed himself and looked in the cave to see that their was a path in the cave. He then went into his pocket and took out the small black box which enlarged itself for Skreel to reach his hand inside. He then took out what appeared to be two torches and he placed the box into his pocket. He then took a deep breathe and exhaled releasing purple mist which ignited the torches.

"Well…this cave may lead us somewhere which may be away from the storm. We could at least follow it to see where it may bring us." Skreel said while giving Andr a torch.

"Ok. Then…please lead the way." Andr insisted with a smile.

Skreel nodded and he took the lead with Andr not to far behind the cave was somewhat big and it was really dark luckily there were no Mobs of any kind inside of it which the two found thankful for. Though as they continued exploring the cave they seemed to be getting deeper and deeper. As they continued their stroll in the cave they started to see torches placed on what appeared on wooden pillars. As they proceed with their path they both found themselves in what appeared to be a Mineshaft.

"Wow. I've never seen a kind of place like this before. Have you Skreel?" Andr asked as she looked around in amazement.

"No I haven't. If I'm correct this is an Mineshaft." Skreel said.

He then looked around the area for a few minutes before looking down to see how big the mineshaft was. Luckily it wasn't that big and the ground was visible though despite thatg it was still a big drop which can hurt someone if they are not carful.

"Alright Andr we should continue moving." Skreel said.

He then got no reply which made him raise an eyebrow and look away from the ground to see Andr but was shocked to see that she wasn't there.

"ANDR!" Skreel yelled.

He looked around the area franticly trying to find the Endergirl but to his dismay he couldn't find her.

"Crap…don't tell me she went on ahead without me. Damn it! I need to find her before something bad happens." Skreel said as he ran off in the direction they've been going.

Skreel had a worried face as he ran in the Mineshaft wondering where Andr went. He couldn't bear having the fact that she gotten hurt or probably worse and he wasn't there to protect her. His thoughts we cut off when heard footsteps on the corner to his right. He figured that it was Andr and he walked over to the corner but was surprised to see that it wasn't who he was looking for or to coming close to who he was looking for. He stared at a girl who seemed to be exploring the Mineshaft though she seemed to know what she was doing and where she was going since she didn't show that she was lost. As she got closer Skreel seemed to see her clearly.

The girl appeared to be a young milky white skinned, 17 year-old teenage girl who was 5'3 in height with a petite, and rather slim and on the lanky in famed and generally made fun of 'Loli' type body, grayish-blue green mixed colored eyes, and wavy and rather stylish brownish black hair with silver tinges in it. The hair went down to her midback, and was swept to one side with a major bang with her hair on her chest. She wore what appeared to be a one piece, rather gothic Lolita styled dress, slipper shoes, and a lip piercing on her upper side lip.

What Skreel noticed about the girl was that she had brownish- black wolf ears on her head and three brown wolf tails that swayed side to side as she walked. The moment was short lived though when the girl spotted Skreel. The two just stared at one another for about a minute with no words or no movement at all. Before Skreel could do anything the girl narrowed her eyes at Skreel and began to growl showing Skreel that she was barring her teeth and he saw small canine fangs in her mouth.

"Oh crap." Skreel muttered.

The girl then charged at Skreel at tremendous speed and threw a punch at him but he was able to block it in a nick of time. Though she didn't stop their the wolf girl sent a barrage of punches at Skreel who had a hard time blocking each attack.

"_Holy Crap she's fast as heck." _Skreel shouted in his head.

He then quickly evaded one of her kicks by ducking down and moved a good about of feet away from her. Despite her fast furious attacks she showed no sign of exhaustion though she did breathe softly with her mouth.

"_Ok…I can't teleport around since I'm in a cave and theirs less room for me to move freely. What's more is that I don't want to use my sword against her because I don't even want to hurt a girl. Despite the fact that she may kick my ass. I need to find Andr but I don't even know where she is and if I leave my guard down for even a second she's going to probably kill me." _Skreel thought.

Skreel snapped out of his thoughts to see the girl rushing at him yet again and he gritted his teeth as he prepared another assault from the wolf girl. He evaded her barrage of both punches and kicks that she threw at him though despite each attack Skreel was able to dodge it with ease. Though it seemed to end when one of her tails wrapped around his a leg and tripped him. Skreel fell onto the ground with a thud and groaned in pain but the moment was short lived when the wolf girl lunged at him though he was able to counter by extending his feet out which made contact with her chest stopping her attack. Skreel then pushed her away to get some distance between him and the wolf girl but to his dismay she landed on her feet quite elegantly.

Skreel got up immediately got up and stared at the girl who glared at him as she readied herself for another attack. Skreel hiss under his breathe seeing the girl was quite relentless and saw her rushing at him though he seemed to have enough of this and grabbed for the hilt of his Ender sword ready to unsheathe it though he stopped when a figure appeared behind the girl and grabbed her right wrist which made her yelp and fall down on her butt stopping her rush. Skreel simply just watched as the girl groaned as she began to rub her rump after falling on the ground and simply turned her head to see the figure behind her and grumbled at him.

The figure was a young 17-year-old teenaged boy who was about 5'9 in height with pale colored skin, medium lengthed black hair that reached the upper part of his with silver streaks in it while it partially covered his right eye, and Heterochromia eyes. The left one being Sapphire while the right one being Amber. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, black pants with a iron chain sticking out from the pockets, a black pendant around his neck and he seemed to not wear any shoes. He also had black wolf ears on top of his head and four black wolf tails that swayed behind him as he stared down at the girl.

Skreel was utterly confused at this point and slowly released his grip from his sword. As he done so he felt someone tap his shoulder and he quickly turned around to see Andr behind him.

"Oh thank Notch I was so worried." Skreel sighed.

"I got worried to when I was exploring the Mineshaft. It was so amazing that I forgot about you." Andr said sincerely.

"-Sigh- its ok. I just got worried and didn't know what to do when I couldn't find you? Just don't go wondering off in caves cause I almost died trying to find you." Skreel said.

"I said I was sorry." Andr said.

The two were then interrupted by a cough as if someone was trying to get their attention and turned their attention to see the wolf boy staring at them rather calmly and the wolf girl who seemed to be mad.

"Hey…sorry for what my companion tried to do to you. She was just trying to protect this area since you're on our Protectees Mineshaft Property." The Wolf Boy said.

"Yeah…I kinda got the hint when she almost beat the crap out of me and I almost hacked her to pieces." Skreel said as he rubbed the back of his head.

As he said that the wolf girl began to grumble under her breath and the Wolf boy looked at her before sighing.

"Anyways allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Tamashi and this is Czysty." Tamashi said with a smile.

"I'm Skreel and this is Andr." Skreel said as he introduced himself and Andr.

"It's nice to meet you." Tamashi said with a smile.

Czysty only huffed as she turned her head to the side which made Tamashi sigh. He then motioned his face towards her and before any of them knew it Tamashi gently nipped Czysty's ear with his teeth.

"Eep!"

Both Andr and Skreel watched at Czysty began to whimper a little as she looked at Tamashi to see him still have his mouth on her ear. He then removed his mouth away from her ear and looked at the wolf girl to see her glaring at him while placing her hands on both ears.

"Now Czysty be polite. Their not our enemies so don't be mean to them." Tamashi told her.

As soon as he said that Czysty elbowed him in the chest which made him wince in pain and place her hands on his chest while giving him somewhat of a soft growl. Tamashi on the other hand groaned as he placed his hands on his chest after what she did.

"Ok…I'm also sorry for nipping your ear." He added with his voice showing that he was in pain.

Skreel and Andr seemed to hold back their laughters after what they witnessed and watched as Tamashi composed himself and Czysty calmed herself down.

"Anyways…you two seem to have taken shelter from the rain since you appear to be Enders. Am I correct?" Tamashi asked.

"Yeah you could say that." Skreel said.

"Well…theirs a village that connects to this cave. If you want we can take you there." He asked.

Skreel looked at Andr and she did the same.

"_Well…I don't want us to stay in a cave so I guess I have to accept for Andr's sake. I don't want her to stay here in the cave where she may get hurt."_ Skreel thought.

"Alright." Skreel said.

"That would be nice." Andr added.

Tamashi nodded after their answer and looked at Czysty to see her give a little shrug but looked at Tamashi with a gaze saying "Fine.". He then looked at the two Enders before motioning them to follow them which they did. Though as the four walked Skreel couldn't help but ask a question.

"Um…can I ask why Czysty doesn't speak?" Skreel asked.

Tamashi looked over his shoulder for a second then turned back to see in front of him.

"She's…not a talker to be precise. She rarely talks and when she does she usually talks to the people she trusts. Mainly myself since I'm the only one who sorta understands her at times." Tamashi said.

"Oh…that makes sense." Andr said after hearing the reason.

"Yeah…though she's a nice person when you know her." Tamashi said with a smile.

Skreel and Andr nodded in unison why Czysty stayed silent as she continued walking beside Tamashi. The four then continued down the path towards the Village though unaware of a figure that watched from the darkness in the caves.

_End of Chapter.7_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone I had to figure out what to do for this chapter along with a little help from one of my dearest friend. Anyways I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and all and I promise you that their will be more of the Ender-Creeper Royal Guys and Gals!**


End file.
